


"I'm Sorry"

by Skywalcer



Series: M/M one shots [1]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Animated Universe, DC Cinematic Universe, DCU, DCU (Comics), Justice League (2017)
Genre: But i likey, M/M, Very short tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 17:39:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8219485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skywalcer/pseuds/Skywalcer
Summary: Adorkable Clark with smooth Bruce :'')





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually the second chapter of my M/M collection, but I decided to post them all seperately, since they would have been around of all different fandoms, I thought it would better to publish them this way.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you like it! :)

_**Based on a Tumblr prompt** _

The theatre saloon was crowded, with hundreds of people coming to see their favourite actors combined, working on this new film that the economists thought that will break both the domestic and international records on the box office.

Clark Kent, the reporter from the Daily Planet, was also invited to see this movie on its premiere day and review it on the Sunday paper. He was so excited seeing all the celebrities on the red carpet, but trying to be the professional he claims to be, he only watched it from afar and told Jimmy to take pictures.

After that, the two of them seperated, as the photographers weren't allowed on seeing the movie. Clark said goodbye to Jimmy, and found his seat on one of the seats on the front.

Since the movie started, he had been taking notes – at least he was trying to. It was so intense and thrilling, that most of the times Clark found himself shaking, or jumping in shock.

His hands were placed on the handlers, so even though he didn't notice it, when the movie got too disturbing, he turned his head away from the screen and squeezed the hand of the person sitting next to him, thinking it was the handler.

The owner of that hand, Bruce Wayne, the billionaire was surprised at first, thinking what was going on. He turned his head to his right, seeing the man had turned his face to the other side. The billionaire couldn't take his hand away either, for the grip this man had was of a gorilla.

He kept his hand like that through the whole screening, though squeezing it for a few more times when he couldn't bear the images. As soon as the movie ended, and the credits started rolling, and the lights went on; Clark looked at the hand he was holding the whole time. He blushed so hard, he thought he must be looking like a tomato.

“Hey, wait!” The man shouted behind him, but Clark made himself look busy, putting his notebook on his bag and seemingly rushing towards the door, as if he couldn't hear him shouting even though he could hear it from hundreds of miles away. “You!”

Clark couldn't turn his head to see the man, but he wasn't exactly feeling good about not paying attention. The bodyguards standing at the door, however, thinking something was wrong about this – possibly a robbery – stopped the reporter.

They blocked the exit, and Bruce could make it near him in a few seconds. “Is everything okay here, sir?” The man on the left asked the billionaire, looking at the taller reporter.

“Yeah, just needed to talk to him.” Bruce explained, and the bodyguard slipped his arm away from the door he was blocking. Clark walked near Bruce, and they moved away from the exit, as a lot of celebrities were leaving the saloon.

Bruce was going to ask if he was alright, but Clark blew like a bomb holding too many sentences for a while. “I'm sorry, sir. I didn't know it. I thought it was the handler. I'm so sorry. If I had known—”

Bruce interrupted his speech. “It's fine,” he said, looking at his ID around his neck before continuing. “Clark Kent, Daily Planet, huh?”

Clark finally raised his head to look up to the man, who was so calm that it was almost irritating. “Yes,” he replied, nodding. “Sir, I really am sorry.”

Bruce looked at the taller man's eyes, studying them. “Do you have any plans for this evening?”

Clark paused in the suddence of the question, blushing again. “What?”

“You have to go out with me if you want me to forget...” The billionaire replied, then raising his hand in the air that Clark had been holding. “...This.”

The reporter didn't know what to do in this situation, as he hadn't been on a date for a long time. “I... Yeah, sure.” He replied. “I mean, I'd love to.”

“Good,” said Bruce, getting near him. “It would look better if you grabbed my hand again while we exit here.” He smiled at him, looking at his eyes again. Those blues were worth dying for.

Clark, on the other hand, blushing and shaking because of embarrasment; took the billionaire's hand. “I'm so sorry.” He apologized again, throwing Bruce off the edge.

“If you say sorry one more time, I think I'm going to pass all the privacy and dating thing and kiss your damn plump lips immediately.”

Clark looked at the man, the famous Bruce Wayne. He was just asked on a date by "Gotham's most eligible bachelor". And a minute ago, he just threatened with kissing him. It wasn't most of the times that Clark felt he was lucky, but this evening might be his turning point. He smirked, and whispered to the billionaire's ear. “ _I'm sorry_.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to comment or leave a kudos, please! Feedback is very important to me :)


End file.
